The worlds strongest soldier
by finalps3
Summary: Shinra has been rebuilt and lightning is now their strongest soldier.Shinra conducted a experiment that went wrong and they revived sephiroth! Lightning must now team up with a delivery boy named Cloud to take down the evil calamity. Lightning feels that she is being insuted though being her parter is only a delivery boy so how will they get along? rated m for language, and lemon
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! I would like to say thank you very, very much for reading my fic and please take just a little extra time to leave a review or send me a pm telling me what you think! Even if you absolutely hate it I would rather you tell me that and how I could get beater rather than having no idea what people think.

DISCLAIMER. I do not own final fantasy 7 or 13 or anything else final fantasy.

The world's strongest soldier

Click, Click, click, click was the noise being heard coming down the hallway of the large shinra building. It has been two years since the cure for the stigma was found. With the stress of causing the stigma lifted off the backs of Rufus and the rest of Shinra they managed start the company back up only this time they abandoned the use of Mako and the reactors and started finding other ways of electricity. Click, Click, Click, the loud clicking noise that could be heard in the otherwise silent hallway was coming from the highest ranking and strongest soldier first class in all of Shinra, it was none other than Lightning Farron. The pink haired soldier walked down the hallway, as her armor clanked, heading to see the president. The hallway was brightly lite, unlike outside, because it was already approaching 11 pm. Lightning was told that she was wanted by the president for he had a top secret mission for her. She now approached the door to enter the president's room so she knocked three times and waited until she heard the president's voice coming from the other side telling her to come in. She walked in the dimly lit room to see Rufus sitting at his desk with the new vice president Tsung standing to his right and Reno, who was now the highest ranking and president of the Turk division, standing to his left.

"Mr. president you asked to see me?" asked the soldier.

"Yes, I have a mission for you, but first I need to ask you a question."

"Anything sir."

"Do you know who the top three soldier first class have been? And if so how much do you know about them?"

"Well the third was a man named Angele and I don't know much about him. The second was a man named Zack Fair…"

Lightning zoned out for a moment when she sad that name for back when he was alive and even famous she was only 12 and she was a member of his fan club and thought it would be so badass to meet him. She quickly laughed at how foolish she was as she continued.

"He died in battle while protecting people of the city Nebilheim from monsters. And the last soldier was the strongest named Sephiroth. He was originally thought to be dead on the same mission Zack died in but we later found out that he lived and he wished to try and end the world. But he was stopped and is now dead."

Lightning stood there with her arms crossed like she always did as the president leaned forward and crossed his hands and sighed as he said.

"I see. Then there are a few things that I need to tell you like I figured. You see Sephiroth caused the meteor to appear four years ago using the black materia and also two years ago he was resurrected by a man named Kadaj who was a remnant of him."

"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Becouse… A few days ago we found that Sephiroth didn't completely die part of his body lived on… it lived in the lifestream as energy. So we tried to remake Sephiroth but this time good. So he took some of his cells and ejected them into a man and the results?... The man turned into Sephiroth. Sephiroth was able to take his energy that flowed through the lifestream and enter the man thus returning him to his regular form."

Lightning's mouth dropped at hearing this as she listened to the president finish his speech.

"You see Sephiroth isn't a threat to just Shinra but to the world and he needs to be killed. You are currently my strongest soldier so I am sending you on this mission. However, you can't do this alone."

"So I assume you're sending Reno with me on this mission?"

She said this because it was common if there was a really tough mission she would be teamed up with Reno or another first class.

"No, Reno will be here with me. I am assigning you with a special soldier who used to work for us a long time ago. And here he is now."

She turned around to see that the door was open and a man leaned up against the door frame. He wasn't exactly tall for he was 5.7 just like her. He wore a long black cloak and had long spiky blond hair and bright blue glowing eyes. His eyes glow the way that only the eyes of soldier did. What you notice first about him though is not his eyes or his hair but his huge sword! His sword was as large as he is and a closer look you see that it's actually six swords in one that you could combine and detach. That's when Reno spoke up for the first time in this meeting and said.

"Yo Cloud how have ya been?"  
The man answered in a cool voice as he said.

"I'm fine but we have more important things to discuss."

The president then spoke up and said.

"Your right Cloud. You have already been briefed on the mission so it's time to introduce you two. Lightning this is Cloud, Cloud Lightning."

Cloud and Lightning exchanged glances and nodded their heads to each other to silently say hello. That's when Lightning spoke up and said.

"So Cloud you used to be a soldier of shinra. What rank did you get? And what do you do now?"

Cloud looked down to the ground and said.

"I technically only mad it to a grunt and now I'm a delivery boy for the company strife delivery service that I started with a childhood friend."

Lightning's mouth dropped nearly to the floor. Some of the thoughts that ran threw her mind right now were. "HOW THE HELL WAS IT POSSIBLE FOR EX GRUNT AND A GOD DAME DELIVERY BOY BE HER PARTER NOW ON THIS MISSION? WAS THE PRESIDENT MOCKING HER? WAS THIS SOME KIND OF A SICK JOKE?!" It was obvious to the rest of the room that Lightning was thinking these things and she was pissed, that's when she tried to comely say.

"Sir no offense, of course, but I personally don't believe that someone who was only able to make it to the level of grunt and is a delivery boy will be strong enough to help me on this mission."

"Don't worry Lightning Clouds not your average delivery boy. He will be plenty strong to help you. Now why don't you two go home and come back tomorrow and begin to track down Sephiroth."

Lightning said yes sir and fallowed Cloud out of the room. They were just about to exit when Rufus said.

"Cloud, it's good to have you back."

"I'm not back I'm only here to help for this mission do to certain reasons then after words I'm gone."

"Are you sure, Cloud? If you come back you will be become our number one soldier you would be rich?"

Lightning's mouth dropped again as she had the look of what the fuck on her face. She had been working hard every day for years but here the president is offering her position to this delivery boy why!? Her mind was put to rest when Cloud just merely sighed as he turned around and said

"Not interested."

Cloud then walked out of the dark room with slight hast as Lightning quickly fallowed. The two now walked side by side down the hallway in silence until Cloud turned to Lightning and said.

"I think it would be good if we exchanged phone numbers."

"Why would you say that, Arnt you just trying to get my number?"

Lightning said this with an obvious tone in her voice; Cloud was just annoyed as he said.

"No I'm just saying that being that we are a team wouldn't it be good if we had each other's number for in case either of us find out anything about Sephiroth we can phone in the verdict to each other."

The first thing that went through Lightning's mind was "Dame that's so obvious" Lightning couldn't believe how stupid she must have sounded as she just sad that. Without saying anything more Lightning pulled out her phone and handed it to Cloud For he could put his number in, and likewise for Cloud. The rest of the walk was in silence until they reached outside. The night air was not really cold but there was definitely a slight chill in the air. The moon was only half full but the sky was clear. And the stars hah you can't see them in this section of midgar at night with all the lights from the shinra building and the surrounding businesses but as soon as you got out of this sector or on the outskirts you can see the stars with no problem. The two then exchange quick goodbyes as they each then went their own separate ways. Cloud was just getting around the corner of the building when he started hearing someone yell.

"GOD DAME THIS THING WORK!"

Then he heard a loud smash! Cloud now being confused slowly looked around the corner of the building and not so much to his surprise he saw Lightning standing over her motorcycle as it laid on the ground. She was standing there mumbling a few words as Cloud approached and asked if something was wrong.

"It's just this dame bike it won't run!"

"So you kicked it and made it worse?"

Lightning had both a glare and pissed off look on her face as she glared at Cloud for deep down she knew that he was right.

"Anyway, Cloud, the Shinra repair shop is on their way to pick it up and they will have it done tomorrow."

"How are you getting home?"

"I'll call a cab."

"If you want I can give you a lift home, it's a lot cheaper than a cab especially if you don't live in this sector."

Lightning thought for a minute. She didn't really want to ride home with this delivery boy who had done practically nothing other than piss her off for the past 30 minutes, but it was true a cab to where she lives, two sectors away, would cost like $25 being they charged ungodly for traveling through sectors because of the chance of fiends. And she was low on money so…

"Sure thank you, Cloud."

Cloud merely said no problem as he turned around and started to head back to his vehicle. Lightning was thinking about what kind of car Cloud would drive. Being he was a delivery boy he would probably drive a van. It didn't quite seem fitting for a man who looked like Cloud but whatever. When they got around the corner Lightning's jaw dropped because what Cloud drove was definitely not some van. He drove a badass bike that would put hers to shame. His bike was light and agile but yet still durable for it could take a hit and not brake. It even had slide outs for him to put his swords and pull them out easily and they even adjusted to fit a small sword such as hers. The bike wasn't good for just battle either, it was fast, way faster than Lightning's and to top it all off the bike was just plan awesome looking. Cloud then got on his bike and opened up the slots for the swords and motioned for her to put her sword in the slot. She did as she also got on the back of the bike. Then she slowly and hesitantly wrapped her hands around Clouds waist as he started the bike, before they took off Lightning told Cloud where she lived so he took off towards that direction. The ride was fairly swift, a lot faster than what a cab would have been, as they now pulled into her drive way. Lightning quickly got off and stepped down as Cloud turned off the bike. Lightning lives in an overall normal house that was definitely nice but not anything super special. On the ride when they stopped at red lights and stuff they had small talk and Lightning learned that Cloud lived in new sector 7, the same sector that shinra rebuilt after destroying it. But Lightning lived in sector 4 which was the absolute farthest sector away from 7, which meant that Cloud would have a little bit of drive before reaching his home.

"Cloud would you like to come in and have some coffee before your ride home to keep you awake?"

"Sure thanks."

Cloud then got off the bike and fallowed the pink haired soldier inside her home. Cloud entered the house to see a little room to take of your shoes and coats and hang them up. Cloud and Lightning took of their shoes and entered the house. They entered into a kitchen which flowed into a living/ dining room. Lightning entered the room but when she did Cloud heard and saw a small girl jump into Lightning's arms and yell.

"SIS YOUR FINALLY HOME I WAS SOOOOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! ARE YOU OK!?"

Lightning returned the hug and slowly pulled back as she said.

"Hi, Serah, yes I'm fine it's just that I had a late meeting tonight and I had a little trouble with my bike."

The young lady who Cloud assumed to be Lightning's sister named Serah then noticed Cloud as he stood there behind the two as she asked.

"Who's this Light is he your boyfriend?"

"GOD NO! WE WERE JUST PUT TOGETHER AS TEAMATES FOR A MISSION HATS ALL! My bike was broke and he offered to take me home that's all."

Serah just smirked and said ok as she then skipped into the dining room. Lightning told Cloud that he could wait in the dining room with Serah while she got the coffee ready. Cloud went in and sat down and while waiting he began to talk to Serah. He found out that she was two years younger than Lightning and already engaged! Even though she was only 20. Apparently his name was snow and Lightning didn't approve of their marriage at all, but that wasn't going to stop her. Serah seamed nice but definitely headstrong like her sister. Within a few minutes Lightning was coming out with three cups of coffee and sat down and handed them out. Serah politely refused and said that she was going to bed but before she did she turned around and said.

"Oh by the way sis this weekend I haft to go to old sector 7 to get the package for you being they can't deliver it now."

Lightning merely said ok and continued to drink her coffee, but Cloud on the other hand momentarily froze in his tracks at the mention of old sector seven. The old sector was never completely rebuilt they just rebuilt half of it it and called that new sector seven. Mentioning the old sector brought back a lot of old memories. Memories such as, the first avalanche mission, being at the original 7th haven with Tifa, and much more, that's when Cloud said.

"Be careful down there it's very dangerous."

"Of course I will! Gnight sissy."

And with that Serah ran into her room and shut the door. Lightning now leaned back in her chair and said thank you. Being confused Cloud asked her why she was thanking him. Lightning sighed as she took a sip of her coffee as she said.

"Because if I would of told her to be careful she would have gotten mad and said I was being overly protective but it wasn't like that if you told her."

"I see, well your welcome but I think it's time I get going."

Lightning then showed Cloud the door as they each said a brief goodbye and Cloud thanked her for the coffee. In a little bit Cloud was home at the new 7th heaven. The house was dark for everyone was asleep. Marlene and Densil have probably been in bed since about 9 and Tifa and Barret probably went to sleep around 11. 1 year ago Tifa and barret had actually gotten married and Cloud expected that they would want him to move but they didn't. They all said that they loved having him around. Anyway, Cloud then started to walk up the stairs then down the dark hallway down to his room when he heard a familiar voice from behind him say.

"Hey yo fool! YOU SURE STAYED OUT LATE TONIGHT!"  
"Barret, shut up you will wake up the kids!"

Cloud turned around to see Barret and Tifa standing there looking at their friend.

"Why did you two stay up?"

"Because we were worried about you cloud, you told us that Sephiroth was back and it's not like you to not call if you were going to be out all night" Tifa said.

And that's when out of the blue the phone rang and Tifa had multiple house phones around so she grabbed one that was close and looked at it and said that it was Reno. So she answered and put it on speaker.

"CLOUD! GET YOUR ASS TO THE SHINRA BUILDING NOW ITS SEPHIROTH HES HERE! LIGHTNINGS ALREADY HERE BUT HURRY THE HELL UP!" ( BANG BANG BOOM! They then heard a few gunshots and a loud explosion) DAME…"

Click, the phone then hung up and Barret and Tifa looked up to Cloud and saw that he wasn't there anymore as they heard the door shut. Cloud was already on his way. In mere moments he was there. He looked at the top of the building as a helicopter was flying away. He looked in and saw that Rufus and the vice president tsung where in it. Cloud then ran into the building and took the elevator to the top floor being that was a much faster way then taking the stairs. When Cloud got to the top floor he ran and busted into the presidents room being that's where he heard the fighting. He walked in to see Reno and Rude on the floor knocked out and Lightning laying on the floor by the door and in the center of the room stood him. The calamity the demon… Sephiroth!

"Well, well, well if it isn't my old friend Cloud." Sephiroth said.

"Were not friends anymore Sephiroth!"

Cloud then looked around and saw that Reno and Rude would be fine they just need some rest but Lightning, however, had a hole in her chest and was bleeding.

Cloud ran over to see if she was alive. He checked her pulse and saw that she was but if she didn't get help fast she might not be.

"So Cloud, which will it be? Will you stay and fight me or will you leave and save this girl and let me escape for my business is finished here."

"Why did you come here!?"  
"Simple, I came to take mother for I could use her cells to revive a few helpers, but the president ran off so I'm done here."

Cloud then picked up Lightning as he turned to Sephiroth and said

"Sephiroth, this isn't over."  
"I hope not." Sephiroth claimed

Sephiroth then opened his wing and flew out the window. Cloud then walked out of the room while carrying Lightning. He quickly took her to the hospital and got her checked in and called Serah on Lightning's phone and let her know what happened. Serah instantly got in her car and got there as fast as possible. After about 15 minutes Serah was there and in the room with Lightning and after about an hour Reno showed up to shed a little light on the situation. Cloud asked Reno what happened and he said.

"Well you see Sephiroth showed up and the three of us tried to hold him off while the president escaped. In the battle Rude shot a special missile at Sephiroth. The missile had a special toxin in it that is meant to heat the body to really high temperatures and numb them and eventually kill them. Well Sephiroth deflected the blast and it ended up hitting Lightning."

Cloud's eyes shot opened as he glared at Reno who continued saying

"Don't worry there is a cure but only one. There's a herb that can neutralize the toxin but it only grows in one place, the North Crater. You see it lowers the body temperature therefore counter acting the toxin."

After Reno was done he slowly walked past Cloud and went into Lightning's room, Cloud fallowed. When they entered the room they saw that Lightning was awake but really week. Reno explained the situation and where the cure could be found. Reno then said

"Shinra will put together and send out a unit to collect the cure. We will also cover your hospital bill and add a substantial bonus to your check of course."

Lightning nodded and said ok. When you looked at lightning you could tell that she was pissed off about how she was so week in the condition that she was in and that she even got hit by the toxin. Reno then pulled out his cell phone and went to call Shinra but when he did Cloud put his hand on Reno's shoulder and said.

"Don't worry about it; I'll go get the herb myself. Besides it would be faster if I went and got it myself versus mobilizing a whole unit to go get it."

Reno shrugged and said thanks as he began to walk out of the room. That's when Serah jumped up and said.

"BUT CLOUD YOU CANT GO ALONE! Come on it's the north crater the strongest monsters in the entire world live there. You would be killed."

"Don't worry about our Cloud here, he's plenty strong for that cave." Reno said.

"But Cloud can you imagine how long it would take to get there on your bike?" Asked Serah.

"Don't worry I have other means of transportation."

With that he turned around and began to head out of the room as he pulled out his cell phone. He then called said someone but Lightning's vision was starting to get blurry and she passed out. The only thing she heard Cloud say before she did was. "Hello, Cid…"

Before she knew it Lightning was waking up as she felt a herb being applied to her wound. She shot awake to see a doctor standing over her applying a blue herb. She looked to her right to see Serah sitting beside her bed. She asked Serah what and where the herb came from and she couldn't believe her ears when she said.  
"It's the herb to make you beater. Cloud went and got it and brought it back. And believe it or not he came back without even a scratch on him!... I was worried about you sissy you were asleep for 2 days. But the doctor says the toxin is nearly gone and you should be able to leave by tomorrow at the rate your healing!"

She just couldn't believe that Cloud, the delievery boy, out of all people was able to make it to north crater and get the herb and get back without a single scratch being put on him. Sure she probably could of done it to of course…

THE NEXT DAY

It's now the next day and amazingly Lightning had made a complete recovery after. Cloud had called her and said that he found some new info about Sephiroth and if she wanted to come over to his place tonight he would tell her what he found. She obviously agreed so that night she drove to Clouds place for they could talk about what he found out. She was now in Clouds drive way on her bike as she let out a big breath for she knew she had to at least try and be nice in here being Cloud did just save her life after all. She then got off her bike and slowly walked up to the door. She saw that Cloud really did live at the bar in his case lol. She stepped inside to see a bar hostess with long black hair standing behind the counter cleaning. The hostess looked up and said.

"I'm sorry we are closed right now, but we will be open in about 30 minutes."

"I'm sorry but I'm not here to drink I'm here to talk to Cloud."

The hostess then said

"Oh well in that case come on in. My name is Tifa, I'm a childhood friend of Clouds, nice to meet you."

Tifa then reached out for a hand shake and Lightning begrudgingly accepted and said.

"Hi my names Lightning."

"Here let me get Cloud for you."

Tifa then walked away with a smile on her face. She then walked over to the end of the stairs and yelled loudly.

"CLOUD YOUR GIRLFRIENDS HERE!"

Lightning's skin cringed as she just wanted to rip Tifa's head off for saying that but she managed to keep her composure as she said.

"Tifa, we aren't together we are just coworkers who were put on the same mission."

"Oh, sorry."

"Out of um curiosity, does Cloud have a girlfriend?"

Tifa then looked down at the counter that she was scrubbing and sighed and said.

"No… not anymore."

Lightning wanted to know why she paused but right then at that moment Cloud came down the stairs. They exchanged hellos as they then sat down in a booth in the corner of the bar as Lightning listened to what Cloud started to say.

"Well you see while you were in the hospital I did some looking around and found out that Sephiroth took something while he was at shinra, I think that was what he was doing there. He stole papers on three ex Shinra employees. What's unique about these three though are the fact that they are all ex-soldier first class and they are all living but as of last night they all came up missing. I found out that with these men Sephiroth can bring back Kadaj and his gang with a vile that he probably took from Shinra as well."

"But what would his reason for reviving those three be? Would it be he has some plan and he needs the extra help?" Lightning asked.

"No Sephiroth is too strong for that, even if he wanted to take over the world, he almost did it once with the black material, by himself. What I think he is doing is… well Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth so Kadaj with the help of jenova can transform into Sephiroth if he's dead. So if Sephiroth dies kadaj can transform into Sephiroth therefore it's kind of like Sephiroth has an extra life in a sense if Kadaj is alive, and he needs a soldier member to revive Kadaj. We will haft to defeat Kadaj before we do Sephiroth or else it wouldn't be worth it. It would be much easier to defeat Kadaj versus an extra Sephiroth."

Lightning then leaned back in the booth as she crossed her arms and said.

"I see well let's get out there and search for Kadaj then.

"No, Reno and Rude each have a chopper and they are looking. We are supposed to wait and once they find them they will let us know and then we head out."

Lightning sighed and said ok as she then leaned back until she saw Tifa standing beside the table as she asked the two if they wanted a drink. Cloud agreed and Lightning said yes as well, being it was only one drink right? Tifa sat down two beers as people started flooding into the bar. Tifa went to go wait on them. Cloud then took a sip of the beer and then asked Lightning.

"So why did you join soldier?"

"Well two reasons. One and foremost was because my sister and I are orphans and it paid substantially well and I always had knack for fighting. And second well… it's embarrassing but. When I was a kid I thought that it would be really badass to be able to be a soldier first class like a soldier who saved my life when I was kid."

"Who was he?" Cloud asked.

"His name was Zack Fair."

At hearing this Clouds eyes shot wide open as he continued to listen in silence.

"When I was a kid I was in the slums here in Midgar with my sister but a few fiends attacked and I didn't have a weapon at the time. I tried to fight back but I was not much of a match with no weapon. But right before they hurt us a man appeared and killed them. After he did he turned around and put his hand on my shoulder and said.

"You did good kid. I'm impressed by your courage to try and take them on by yourself to protect your sis. Don't lose that courage of yours ok? Well see ya around!"

And then he took off."

Cloud snickered and said

"Hah seems like something he would say."

"WHAT YOU MEEN YOU KNEW ZACK!?" Lightning was obviously shocked.

"Knew him… I guess you could say that… He was my best friend and at one point my only true friend."

"WOW! I never knew that…It's a shame he had to die in that mission protecting the town…"  
"THAT'S NOT HOW HE DIED!"

Cloud said this very loudly as he slammed his drink on the table. On the inside Lightning was thinking. "WHAT THE FUCK CLOUD?" but on the outside she kept her cool as she asked.

"Then how did he die?"

Cloud then stood up and said. "Do you want to go for a quick ride and I'll explain?"

Lightning nodded yes and followed Cloud outside. They then got on their bikes and rode off. Lightning followed Cloud to a rundown church. They got off and went inside in silence. Once the doors were open Lightning saw in the middle of the church a huge flower bed with a huge sword stuck in the middle, but not just any sword, the sword that was Zack's. She had a blank expression on her face as she looked at Cloud to explain. Cloud merely walked up to the sword and put his hand on it as Lightning followed him and did the same. Lightning ran her fingers up and down the blade as she then asked.

"This was Zack's sword. Who does it belong to now? And why is it here?"

Cloud closed his eyes and said.

"The sword now belongs to me."

Lightning's face dropped as she continued to listen in shock as Cloud continued by saying.

"Zack and I were best friends and one time we went on a mission together, but the mission went horribly wrong. After the mission the old president ordered for the two of us to be examined about how we survived. The two of us were experimented on and we were unconscious for quite some time. I had a severe case of mako poisoning bad enough were I shouldn't have survived. Anyway, Zack managed to get out and he took me with him. The old president then order for us to be killed for he knew that if Zack or I were to tell what happened they would be ruined as a company. They tried again and again to kill us but they could never defeat Zack. Finally they sent an entire army to kill us. Zack could have easily ran and left me and lived but instead… He fought them to protect me and by doing so he saved my life… at the cost of his. In his last dying moments he gave me his sword and told me that I was the proof that he existed and to live… live as his living legacy. And that he passed on all of his dreams, his honor to me. I used this sword a lot at one point but I decided to stop for that way it won't be damaged any farther. And this place is and was important to the two of us and no one ever comes here so I chose to leave it hear."

Cloud then turned around and began to head out of the church. As he passed Lightning he brushed her arm with his and said. "That's how Zack, the true hero, died."

Lightning was in shock at what she heard as she turned around to see Cloud walk out of the church. She had no idea that was how Zack died or that he and Cloud were friends. She now wondered… how much more was there that she didn't know about Cloud?

!IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

The bonds of friendship between Lightning and Cloud strengthen slightly. New info about Sephiroth is reviled and above all someone from Clouds past comes into play, and Cloud doesn't know exactly how to deal with seeing them again face to face especially on top of having to deal with Sephiroth and everything else.

THE END.

SO….WHAT DID YOU THINK!? Please please, please, tell me what you think in a review or a pm and please also say how you think I can improve! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! I am so sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter of my fic. like always please tell me what you think in a pm or review thanks!

Disclaimer I of course own nothing of Final Fantasy7 or 13

THE WORLDS STRONGEST SOLDIER CHAP2

Cloud was now out of the church. Lightning stood in silence as the door started to swing back and forth. She stood not really knowing what to say or do. After a minute she followed Cloud outside. Cloud was already on his bike sitting there waiting for her. Lightning quickly mounted her bike and followed Cloud back to new 7th heaven, after a little bit they arrived back at Cloud's and Tifa's bar. They walked in to see that, like always, the bar was slightly busy. It wasn't where they were packed but still had a steady flow and where they didn't have time to dilly dally. Tifa noticed them entering the bar and called them over. They slowly walked over to where Tifa stood behind the counter, they then listened as Tifa said.

"There you guys are! Listen, Cloud, we have a delivery that you haft to do, they said they are willing to pay premium if we can get it there soon."

Cloud shook his head and said that he would leave and go take the package now. Tifa then gave Cloud a piece of paper with the item number of the package on it. Cloud then left and went into the ware house. Lightning looked at her watch and saw that it was in the evening hours and she was at the bar so why not a drink being she didn't even finish her beer from earlier before her and Cloud left to go to the church. So she sat down at the bar stool and ordered a beer. She sat there and took a small sip before she saw Cloud walk in. While he was walking in Lightning could hear the door to the bar open behind her. Cloud then saw who it was that entered into the bar and his eyes shot open his mouth dropped. There in front of him stood a woman he hasn't seen in many years and honestly thought that he might never see again. Lighting then spun around to see who Cloud saw walk in. She was an older women who the years haven't been specifically kind to, her hair was starting to turn gray, she wore a long red gown and she was carrying a pair of glasses. Lightning thought that she must be in her early fifty's. Lightning watch as the women walked straight up to Cloud and say.

"Cloud it's been awhile."

Cloud sighed and lowered his head and said.

"I'm sorry." The old woman's hand reached up and rubbed on Clouds face as she said. "Cloud, don't be. I was told of how you fought bravely and risked your life to try and save her there was nothing more that you could do."

Cloud slightly pulled his head back and continued to listen as the old women then finally said the reason why she was here.

"I was going through some things and I found this picture. She had made two of these because she planned to give you one and keep one for herself. So I thought that you should keep the one that was made for you."

The old women then handed Cloud a wallet sized photograph. Cloud looked at the photo for a minute before he put it in his wallet and said.

"Thank you… Miss Gainsborough."

The old women smiled and told him that he was welcome before she turned around and began to walk out of the room. Cloud then walked over to the counter acrosed from Tifa and handed her the picture and said. "I'm going to go out and make that delivery; can you please put this in my room?" Tifa shook her head yes and took the picture. Cloud then turned and left the bar with the package in his arms. Lightning, now being very curious, walked over to Tifa and sat down on a bar stool across from her while she was wiping the counter.

"So, Tifa, who was that and what's that picture?"

Tifa just smiled and handed Lightning the picture. Lightning took it carefully into her hands and looked at it and when she did she was actually a little surprised. The picture was of Cloud sitting on a bench in a flower garden. He was leaning forward a little and had his one arm down on his knee. What surprised her though was that there was a girl in the picture as well. The girl had long brown hair with bright green eyes. She wore a long silky pink dress. She was standing behind and a little to the side of cloud. She had her arms wrapped around Cloud and the two of them were holding hands. In this picture Cloud and the women were both smiling and they both looked very, very happy. Lightning then handed the picture back to Tifa and listened as Tifa began to explain.

"The girl in that picture… her name was aries. She was Clouds girlfriend, they were madly in love with each other. The women who came here was her mother."

"What ever happened to this aries girl"

"She died… back when we on our journey to defeat Sephiroth for the first time. She left to try and help. She knew the dangers of what she was doing, but she did it anyway and without her doing what she did we might have never defeated Sephiroth. Cloud went and tried is best to save her…we all did. But we were to late Sephiroth got there first and killed her. He killed her right in front of Cloud and then laughed at him and his misery he had after watching the one he loved be killed right in front of him."

Lightning was taken back but she held her composure very well.

"I had no idea, It must have been hard on him."

"It was… He has blamed himself ever since it happened."

The two remained silent for a few minutes being neither one knew what to say at all. Finally Lightning stood up and reached into her pocket and pulled out some money and handed it to Tifa to pay for her beers. Lightning told her to keep the change as she turned around and began to walk out. She took a couple of steps before she stopped at hearing Tifa call her name. Lighting turned around with a slightly curious look on her face as Tifa asked.

"Tomorrow night I'm having a few friends over… and um I was wondering if you would like to come?"

Lightning let out an amused sigh and said. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not guaranteeing anything." The pink haired soldier then turned and walked out of the bar. She then got on her bike and took off heading home. She soon arrived at her house where she immediately noticed something weird. She could see that all the lights where off, but her sister was supposed to be home and it was way too early for her to go to bed. She walked into the dark house to hear something that no sister wanted to hear. She heard a lot of men in her sister's room and her sister screaming "HEEEEEEEEELP ME SOOOOOOOOOMONE!" it then sounded like someone was being hit. Lightning ran at full speed with her sword in hand to her sister's room. The men inside had Serah pushed onto the bed and they were ripping her clothes and started to hit her and it was obvious what there intensions where. The group of men stopped as they heard one of their men standing by the door let out a loud grunt of pain. They turned as they watched their man fall to the ground, bleeding and unconscious. They looked up to see their worst nightmare. There in front of them stood the newly famous soldier first class Lightning Farron and she was obviously pissed off. They took a slight step back as they heard her say.

"YOU BASTARDS! FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY SISTER PREPARE TO… DIEEE!"

Lightning then dashed forward and swung her blade knocking another man out. Including the two holding Serah there where 20 men. Lightning recognized these men by badges on their clothing. They belong to an infamous group of criminals made up of purely A rank criminals. Lightning continued to kick the asses of the 18 men with fair amount of ease she even threw one out the window. Within 5 minutes all 18 where down and she turned to defeat the two who were holding sereh but when she did she saw the two men lying on the ground unconscious and Sereh standing over top of them. Lightning sprinted over to her sister and wrapped her in her arms. After a quick hug they pulled back and Lightning looked at her sister. Sereh now had a black eye and multiple of other bruises here and there on her body and most of her clothes where ripped.

"Sereh… are you ok?"

"Clair, do I look like I'm ok?"

Lightning pulled her sister in close again and began to say.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you."

"Don't be… you came when I needed you most and if you hadn't have gotten here any sooner who knows what all they might have done to me… That dame gang is cruel."

Before either one could say anything more they heard police sirens going off in their drive. So the two sisters then stood up and headed out to talk to the police. Apparently a neighbor had saw the ruckus going on at their house and decided to call the police after seeing a man being sent through the window. The police asked Serah a few questions before taking her to the doctor to be examined to make sure everything was ok. Lightning wanted with all of her heart to go with her sister to the hospital but she had to stay and talk with the police about the criminals and what happened before she could. The criminals all went to jail for the rest of their lives do to previous crimes that they had committed. Apparently the men were searching for a random house to ransack and they just happened to choose their home. After the commotion Lightning then joined her sister at the doctors. After a little examination the doctor confirmed that she was fine other than a few bumps and bruises. Lighting then drove the two home. By the time the two reached their home it was pretty late and they were both exousted they decided to go straight to sleep. They decided that they would clean up the mess in their house the next day. Lightning was laying down in her bed and she just couldn't wait to fall asleep and to momentarily let the stress of the day fade away. Her eyes began to sag involuntarily. She was fading in and out of consciousness and then

Knock, knock, knock. She heard Serah knocking on her door asking to come in. Of course, Lightning said to come in and Serah was probably glad that she was who she was right now because if anyone else would have just woken her up right now she would probably haft to hurt them. Serah walked in with tears in her eyes which made Lightning instantly lean forward. Serah just stood there for a moment before Lightning motioned for her to come sit down beside her on the bed. Serah rushed over and buried her head into her sister's chest and let out a few more tears before she said.

"Clair… I'm scared."

Lightning used to cringe inside whenever she heard her sister call her Clair, but she soon got over it being Serah always called her Lightning in front of people. Lightning then reached her hand up and held her younger sisters head in an effort to try and comfort her.

"Don't worry Serah I'm right here you don't haft to worry."

Serah leaned back a little and that's when she noticed that her sister had a fairly long cut on her arm.

"CLAIR! Your hurt are you ok? Did you get that in the battle?"  
Lightning nodded her head and said.

"Yeah, being that there were so many and they were all A ranked criminals they were pretty tough and I was acting pretty carelessly being on how pissed off I was."

"I'm sorry you got hurt while protecting me."

"Don't be besides this scratch is nothing. If things like this kept me down I would have never had made first class."

Serah then leaned forward again and hugged her sister. Lightning returned the hug and sat there holding her younger sister. The two sat there for a few minutes until Lightning had noticed that Serah had actually fallen asleep in her arms. Lightning decided that it would be pointless to wake her up to have her move to her own bed so she just laid her down with a pillow under her head. Lightning then laid down beside her sister and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Light pierced through the window and hit the face of the younger Farron sisters which caused her to slowly open her eyes. Serah instantly realized that she had fallen asleep in her sister's bed. Lightning was probably off to work and she had nothing to do today so she laid back down and closed her eyes again only to be instantly startled awake by hearing a loud crash and the voice of her sister yell.

"GOD DAME IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PIECE OF SHIT!"

Serah instantly jumped out of bed and ran out to the kitchen to see her sister standing there with the stove turned on three pans on the floor along with eggs, sausage, and toast. Serah looked at her sister and the first thing that she noticed was that there was two strips of bacon in her hair and bacon and grease all over the counter.

"OMG Clair what happened and why aren't you at work?"

Lightning sighed and said

"Well I figured that we haven't actually done anything major together for a while now so I um took the day off from work and tried to make breakfast. But apparently making breakfast is one battle I can't win."

Serah giggled and walked over to the counter and picked up a piece of bacon that was laying there and took a bit out of it and said.

"Well this piece taste good."

Serah obviously had a slight mocking and amused tone in her voice as she said this.

"Here, Clair, why don't we clean this up and after that you can go wash that bacon out of your hair and I'll make breakfast."

Lightning agreed and went along with Serah's plan. Before long they were eating breakfast, which Lightning was happy Serah made. They then decided that they would go shopping today at the mall and do minor things here and there together. Most of the shopping was done by Serah but Serah convinced her sister to buy a few things as well. Serah bought a few dresses and a few pairs of shoes and a few minor things as well. Serah somehow convinced Lightning to buy an outfit and a dress along with a necklace. Lightning also bought something in a fairly large box but wouldn't tell her sister what was in it no matter how much she asked. The two were now sitting at a restaurant enjoying some lunch when Serah looked up at her sister and began saying.

"Clair, this isn't like you, why are you suddenly doing all of this? Is it because of last night?"

Lightning leaned back and let out a small lough as she said.  
"Maybe, besides I just thought that we haven't done anything together in a long time."

"Clair… anyway what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"Well… I was invited to go over to Clouds for a party but I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Because… I'm not leaving you alone after what happened last night."

"Don't worry about me go ahead and have fun. Besides I'm staying at Snow's tonight and if anything happens he can protect me."

Lightning cringed under her skin at hearing this, so out of natural instinct she shot out.

"NO! there's no way that I'm letting you stay there tonight!"

"CLAIR since when have you started deciding what I do and if you will let me or not? I'm a grown women you know and besides he is my fiancé."

Lightning let out annoyed growl like noise as she continued the argument with her sister with.

"That brute couldn't protect anyone. He thinks that he is mister hero but he isn't and besides ever since mom died I have been looking out for you!"

"YES HE CAN! And I'm not a little girl anymore you don't haft to baby me….YOUR NOT MOM!"

Lightning shocked to hear her sister yell that at her was left stunned for a moment as her younger sister violently grabbed her purse and bags and stormed off. Lightning quickly snapped out of it and looked around to see that the entire restaurant was staring at her. Now being a combination of pissed off embarrassed and hurt Lightning quietly pulled a little bit of money out of her wallet and laid it on the table to pay and went to walk out of the restaurant with her bag. As she was walking out of the restaurant she overheard a girl say.

"God dame what a bitch."

Lightning shot the girl a death glare as she said.

"Shut the fuck up bitch."

Lightning continued out of the restaurant until she heard that girl come up behind her and yell.

"Hey lady! Oh no you didn't just call me that or tell me to shut up!"

Lightning turned around to see the women standing there with her hand on her hip and waving her finger at Lightning. Lightning was continuing to get pissed off just bye merely looking at her. Lightning just yelled back and said.

"Yeah I did you bitch now just shut the hell up and leave me alone. Go fuck yourself for all I care besides you called me a bitch first!"

Lightning turned around for a moment and that's when this random girl made probably one of the biggest mistakes in her entire life… She went to slap Lightning. Lightning turned and stopped the girls hand so fast that if you were to blink you would have missed her. The girl stopped in horror for this was actually the first time she got a good look of Lightning's face and that's when she recognized her as none other than the famous soldier first class Lightning Farron. Lightning used her other hand to pull a few loose strands of pink hair out of her face as a half smirk came across her face as she said.

"Big mistake."

And before the girl knew it Lightning had given her a mighty kick the stomach which sent her flying across the room and into a table. The girl was now obviously knocked out and everyone was staring at the two of them. Lightning just brushed of the stares and looked at the girl and sighed as she said.

"Know your place bitch."

Everyone stared in awe as Lightning exited the restaurant. A few hours have passed since the incident at lunch and she is now standing outside of the doors to the new 7th heaven. Tifa had invited her over for a few bears and boy did she plan to drink them. She walked in to see Cloud and Tifa sitting a table with a huge man that's size was comparable to snow with a gun on his arm beside them. She looked around to see a few other people sitting around the room. Tifa quickly stood up and said hello, Lightning returned the greeting. Tifa then started introducing Light to the rest of her friends. She was introduced to a man named barret who was actually Tifa's husband, a man named Cid, a man named Vincent, a young girl named Yuffie, and a red animal named Nanaki and a man named Rude, she instantly recognized Rude from shinra though. She now sat down in a booth beside Cloud and across from her sat Tifa and Barret sat beside her. They each had a drink in her hand and Lightning was already on her third. Lightning picked up the bottle and shoved it to her lips guzzling it down and then slamming it on the table. Barret looked at her wide eyed and said

"Dame Lady you sure know how to throw a few back."

Lightning just smirked a little and looked down at the ground until she heard her name which caused her to look up at Tifa as she said.

"Light, you look upset is something wrong?"

"No, just a rough day that's all."

They stopped their talk suddenly as they saw Vincent appear out of the middle of nowhere as he now stood behind Cloud. The first thing that ran through Lightning's mind was

"Dame how did he sneak up on me like that?"  
Vincent had said that he wanted to talk to Cloud alone for a minute so Cloud had fallowed him outside. Lightning sat there and looked at the two people sitting in front of her and she bodly started asking things she would have never asked four beers ago.

"So what's the whole story behind Cloud? And do you to know why Shinra is so interested in a dame delivery boy?"

Tifa smirked as she answered by saying.

"Well Cloud he,… He has known Rufus for a long time and Rufus in the last little while has taken a great interest in Cloud saying that he would be a great help to soldier but Cloud keeps turning them down."

"Why does he do that?"

"Because… Well honestly I don't know for sure but I think it is because of the kids. You see Marlene has always been a little found of Cloud and a few years Cloud found Denzel collapsed on the ground so he brought him here. If Cloud wouldn't have found him Denzel would probably have died and we all know that so ever since then Denzel has kind of looked up to him as his hero, and if he was to join soldier he would be in a lot of danger and he dosnt want to worry us. That's why I think he's settled down a little."

Lightning didn't say anything for a moment as she tried to take in what she just heard and comprehend it being she wasn't one to drink very often and she just topped off her 5th beer so she was feeling really tipsy. She then asked a question that has been bugging her since the day she meet Cloud.

"How strong is Cloud exactly? He has to be pretty strong make Shinra notice him."

Tifa looked down and smirked as she just looked at Lightning and told her the truth.

"Honestly I would haft to say that in my opinion Cloud… Cloud is Probably the strongest person in the world."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because Cloud has always been a complete natural at fighting one point he even became a mercenary, Then when Sephiroth came back the second time Cloud fought him one on one and beat him and we all know that Cloud was the only one who could have done that."

Lightning looked down at the bottom of her bottle as she began to think. Whenever she heard the name Cloud two emotions rushed to her heart. One was anger out of the thought how everyone was Cloud this and Cloud that and how after all her training and time she put into shinra her possession was offered to this delivery boy why? The other was an emotion she hadn't felt for anyone in a long time. The question she had thought was why? Was it the way that he looked deep into her eyes with his deep glowing blue eyes? Was it because of his strength? What was it that caused this emotion to start to rise inside her, but it had just barely started to rise. She didn't know and honestly she didn't want to think about it.

Meanwhile outside.

The sky was dark and gray and in this ally the only light that accompanied the two was the radiant light given off by the stars and the full moon. The air was slightly cooled and a slight breeze would occasionally fly past the two men as they stood there and began to talk. Cloud and Vincent stood there looking at each other as Vincent began to say what he wanted to say.

"Cloud, I have a few connections so I asked them to look around and what I thought was true. Kadaj and his gang their home base is in the same place as before… The forgotten city and its likely that Sephiroth is there as well. I think they chose this place on purpose as a kind of taunt at you."

Cloud looked down at the ground as he thought for a second before he looked up at Vincent and said.

"Vincent, tommarow can you go with me there to try and defeat them?"

"Why not tonight?"

Cloud took a step back as he slowly pierced his gaze in threw the window towards Lightning before he answered by saying.

"Because if we go tonight she will definitely want to come as well and she would be hurt especially in the condition that she is in."

Vincent nodded his head as he replied with.

"Very well I understand."

Cloud and Vincent turned to head back inside but as Cloud's hand touched the door knob he was stopped when Vincent asked him.

"Cloud, when it comes to that girl is what I'm thinking about you true? Deep down?"

Cloud just sighed as he said.

"I…I think so."

When the two walked in Cloud instantly noticed that Lightning had become even more drunk as he looked to see even more beer bottles sitting beside her. Lightning was actually the first to greet them by saying.

"HEY CLOUDY! How was your talk?"

"Lightning how many beers have you had in the last few hours?"

"I don't know Clouddy I stopped counting at like 8 or 9"

Cloud looked over at Tifa who had a grin on her face as she watched Cloud get slightly annoyed. For the rest of the night Lightning was deprived from any and all alcohol and for some reason she always sat close to Cloud and has continued to call him Clouddy. After a few hours their friends decided that they would head to bed and being that they all lived so far away and it was already so late that everyone could stay there tonight especially the ones who are drunk. Lightning was sitting unconscious on a bar stool as Tifa, Cloud, and barret all stood behind her being that they were the only ones up. Tifa then asked Cloud

"Where are we going to let her sleep all the rooms and beds are taken."

Cloud stepped forward and placed one hand on her back and another under her legs and picked her up bridal style as he then said.  
"She will sleep in my bed being it's the only bed left."

"But Cloud wouldn't that be inappropriate?"

"We will just sleep, besides there is no other bed that she can sleep in and I do have a queen bed so it's plenty big?"

Tifa just smirked as Cloud carried Lightning up to his room. Once inside his room he laid her down on his bed and wrapped her up in a blanket and put a pillow under her head. He went around to the other side and got in bed and laid down and closed his eyes until he heard a quit sob coming from behind him. He turned to see Lightning with tears starting to form in her eyes. He asked her what was wrong only to be greeted bye a full tear.

"Clouddy, it's just… I don't know. I'm pissed off, I'm hurt and I just don't know what to do."

"What happened?"  
Lightning then took the next few minutes telling Cloud about everything that had happed between her and her sister. Cloud sat there looking at her wide eyed for a moment being he had no idea what to say or do. It was unbelievable how much Lightning changed from when she wasn't drunk to when she was. What Lightning asked him next was something he had never expected her to ask.

"Clouddy can you please hold me? It was what my father used to do whenever I was sad."

Cloud looked at her with a blank expression on his face as she slowly inched closer to him. She rolled over to where her back was in front of Cloud. Cloud slowly and cousouly placed his arm over her. Within the hour Lightning was asleep and Cloud was out of the bed, and waiting outside. Cloud was leaning on the side of the building with crossed arms and closed eyes as he stood waiting for him to arrive. Before long Cloud heard quit footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see none other than his friend Vincent. Without exchanging a single word the two knew what each other was thinking by just their facial expressions. The two then left to engage their enemy both were hoping to return swiftly.

THE NEXT MORNING

A small ray of light pierced through the window and just barley brushed over the eyes of the beautiful pink haired soldier. Little footsteps and the sound of young child could be heard from downstairs, but to Lightning the ray of light was like a light ray that could blow up a wall and the footsteps that could be heard from downstairs made her feel like she was at a test sight for shinra's bombs. Lightning slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room to see that she was in some guy's room that she had never been inside before. She had a pounding headache and god was she hung-over. She immediately reached into her pocket and pulled out a pill and swallowed it. The pill she just took was a new invention of shinra that allowed you to get over hang overs incredibly fast so fast that it was normally gone in 20 to 30 minutes. The only reason that they haven't put it on the market yet was because it was expensive to make and they still had a few things to work out legally before they could sell it. Luckily Lightning remembered most of the things that accrued last night and by observation she determined that this was Clouds room so she began to look around before she went downstairs. She walked over to his desk and to her amazement the desk was completely clean and there wasn't a thing on it other than some paper that was neatly stacked into the corner and a pen. She figured that Cloud would be the type of guy who would need to learn how to clean off his desk once in a while. She began to look through the drawers in his desk, in the first drawer she didn't find much and in the second one, however, she found numerous articles and written information about the stigma that was recently cured she wondered why he would have so many of these things. She continued to look threw his drawer until she found an envelope. She decided to take out the envelope and look and see what was inside. When she opened it she found out that it was completely packed with pictures. The first few where of him and Tifa when they were younger, these pictures had a few burn marks on them but where still clearly visible as to what the picture was, then there was some of him and zack when he was in soldier. Then there was a picture with Tifa standing in the middle dressed as a cow girl and on one side was zack and the other Sephiroth. She continued to see group pictures of him and his friends and few pictures of each of the friends that went on the journey with him. The last picture in the entire group of pics was the one given to him by Areis mother, the one of the two of them. Lightning quickly put the pictures back in the envelope and put them away as she began to head downstairs. She walked down the steps to see that everyone was gone and the only people that where there where Tifa and barret. They began talking and Lightning learned that all of their friends went home already and the kids where outside playing.

"So, Tifa where is Cloud?" Lightning asked.

Tifa looked down to the ground out of the corner of her eye as she said.

"He left a note."

Lightning quickly snatched the note out of Tifa's hand and began to read it. The note said that he and Vincent left to go face Sephiroth and that he was very sorry for just leaving like that but he thought it best. Lightning stood there crinkling the note in her fist as she began to yell

"GOD DAME THAT CLOUD IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN IM GOING TO…"

Her attention was taken when she heard the door open and to her great surprise it was none other than Cloud who walked in. She immediately stomped over to him with a pissed off look on her face as she looked at him and started to yell.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING GOING TO FIGHT SEPHIROTH WITHOUT ME? I THOUGHT WE WHERE A TEAM! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU!?"

Cloud merely looked down at the ground as he began to explain slowly.

"I…I didn't want anyone to get hurt… not my friends at least. Don't worry though we didn't find Sephiroth the base was empty but… some things happened."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, CLOUD?"  
"There was a village before you got to their base… was a village. Sephiroth destroyed it and left Kadaj there to give me a message. The message was "Ask Cloud if this village now reminded him of his home town… the town I destroyed. And tell him that if he wishes to try and avenge these people we will be waiting for him…at the north cave."

Lightning and everyone else in the room, other than Cloud and Vincent who recently walked into the room and casually leaned against the door frame, was now astonished and stood there in shock, the first person to say anything was Lightning.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go kick his ass!"  
Lightning went to walk past Cloud but he grabbed her arm and stoped her as he said.

"Lightning, we can't just go charging in when the opponent is someone like Sephiroth. We should think of a plan and talk to Rufus he might be able to help us by using some of the things at his disposal. If we do just charge in there someone might get hurt…You might get hurt."

Lightning ripped her arm back and glared at Cloud and Cloud could have sworn that he saw a tear starting to form in her eye as she yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CLOUD!? IM TIRED OF YOU! YOUR ALWAYS LETS BE CAREFUL I DON'T WANT YOU TOO GET HURT BY THIS I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT BY THAT! NO YOU CANT FIGHT SEPHIROTH BECOUSE HE'S TO STRONG FOR YOU! BUT YOU CAN JUST WALTS OFF AND GO TRY TO FIGHT HIM BY YOURSELF!? NO YOU CANT! YOUR SO INDECISIVE WHEN YOUR NEEDED YOUR NOT AROUND WHEN YOUR NOT WANTED YOUR ALWAYS RIGHT THERE AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO PISS ME OFF! YOU KNOW WHAT WITH A DELIVERY BOY LIKE YOU AROUND NO WONDER ARIES IS DEAD AND YOU COULDN'T SAVE HER!"

!SMACK! Cloud just stood there paralyzed after hearing what he was just told. The pain he felt being told what he was told about aries hurt him so much he didn't even feel it when Lightning smacked him. Lightning stormed off out of the room and before long Cloud slowly walked out of the room. Just before he got out he stopped and said.

"I'll be back later I need to go clear my head, and before long you could hear is bike blaring down the road.

CHAPTER 2 THE END

Thank you so very, very, very much for reading this and again I'm so sorry for taking so long to update but I hope you enjoyed. Please give me your opinions about the fic in a review or a pm thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

YO! Thank you everyone for reading this fic and more the kind reviews and p.m. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and like always please review!

Disclaimer I of course do not own ff7 or ff13. I also do not own the 2 special attacks that are done by tifa and lightning in this chapter I borrowed them from other anime's

THE WORLDS STRONGEST SOLDIER CHAP 3

Lightning was now practically flying down the road on her bike with sword in hand and boy was she ready to use it. Right now there was only one thing on her mind and that was the north cave and Sephiroth. She still couldn't believe that Cloud went without her, right now even thinking about it pissed her off. She continued to drive until finally she pulled up to her designation… The north cave. She looked up at the tall mountain that was covered in snow and she knew that up there waited her enemy, mocking her like a stray dog. So without second guessing herself, or looking back, she began to walk up the mountain in order to confront Sephiroth.

MEANWHILE

Cloud was on his bike driving through the various sectors of midgar on his bike while thinking back on everything that has happened. Was he really the reason why aries died? Of only he had tried a little harder she might still be here today. Cloud was now driving through old sector 7 and decided to stop and take a break a minute. He looked around at the rubble that was left of this sector and began to feel a little sad. He then saw what was left of the old 7th heaven building where Tifa, barret, and him used to all hang out. He started to feel said as memories of how marlene would run up to barret when they returned from a mission started flooding back to him. He was sad because it made him think all the people who lost their lives that day, and especially all the children that died. He was instantly ripped from his thoughts as he heard a voice of a young woman screech. He whipped his head around and instinctively headed for the source of the noise. He got behind a building where he saw a large group of men, about 30-40 or so. He then looked a little closer to see that they were all ganging up on one girl! The girl wasn't going down without a fight though, She continued to dodge and counter attack after attack. The girl used a weird weapon that could transform and be either a sword or a bow, she had long pink hair and fought rather well. That's when Cloud finally realized that it was Lightning's sister Serah! She was then hit to the ground by one of the men and was about to be hit so she shut her eyes tightly but the noise that she heard surprised her, she heard the sound of metal clashing. She opened her eyes to see none other than Cloud standing there casually with his sword over his shoulder and by doing so had block all four of the strikes that were aimed towards her. Serah could see that the men were getting pissed as one of them began to yell. "HEY, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Cloud just sighed slightly and looked away as he said.

"I don't know who you are or why you are attacking her but you will stop now, and I will be taking her with me."

"I SAID WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Just a delivery boy."

"Just a fing delivery boy huh WELL WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WALTZING IN HERE AND TELLING US YOUR GOING TO BE TAKING HER WITH YOU? WE HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH THAT BITCH AND NOW WE ARE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS TO FOR PISSING US OFF!"

"Hmph I guess I beater teach you guys to know your place."

"TEACH US TO KNOW OUR PLACE HUH WELL OUR PLACE IS ABOVE YOURS YOUR JUST A DAME DELIVERY BOY!"

And with that they all charged Cloud. Cloud just stood there nonchalantly as they all rushed him, and then right before they all hit him he practically vanished. They quickly turned around to see that he had dodged and grabbed Serah. He sat her down off a ways for that way she wouldn't be in the line of fire and as he turned around with sword in hand he said.

"Serah, you stay here you will be safe."

Serah nodded her head as a grin came over her face. Cloud now stood in front of the men once again as they once again foolishly charged in head first, but this time Cloud didn't dodge. With a mighty swing of his sword their swords clashed and with ease Clouds sword pushed through theirs and ended up hitting the grunts in the front and causing them to become unconscious. With that a few more came after Cloud while wildly swing their swords. Cloud looked around and saw that they were charging from every side so he merely did a jump back flip and landed behind all of the men. By now the thieves were thoroughly pissed but when they turned around they didn't see Cloud, but their end for Cloud had launched a multi directional blade beam and each one of the thugs were hit by this attack and thus knocked out. Cloud turned around and began to day to them. "People who willing hurt other people are scum but you guys are even lower than that because those who will willing hurt people weaker than them for no real reason at all or because it's fun are worse than scum. So even if I'm just a delivery boy my place is higher than your's. Hmph know your place."

And with that he began to walk over to Serah. He motioned for her to fallow him as he began to walk over to his bike and began asking her if she was alright. She shook her head up and down as she said yes. Cloud felt a little more at ease now as he asked who those men where.

"Well you see the other day they ramsacked our house when I was home alone and long story short my sister walked in and kicked their ass."

"I see so basically they wanted revenge?"

"I guess so."

"Serah why were you here in the first place?"  
"I already told you remember? I came here to pick up that package for lightning. It was a new sword that she ordered."

And with that she held up a box and opened it to revile a nice gun blade inside.

"Serah, were did you get that weapon you were using a few minutes ago?"

"From my sister, not too long ago we went shopping and she bought something in a box but wouldn't tell me what it was and needless to say we got into an argument and she stormed off. And before I came here I stopped at home and found this waiting for me. It was what she had bought…"

"I see…"

Cloud lowered his head and looked down at the ground as he continued to listen to Serah ramble on and on.

"You know Cloud I noticed something you and my sister have in common."

"Oh what's that?"  
"You both like to teach people to know their place."  
Serah giggled loudly while saying this and Cloud wondered how she could be giggling when just a few minutes ago she was being attacked. They had now reached the bike and Cloud slowly got on and motioned for her to do the same. But she just stood there and looked at him and said.

"Cloud is there something wrong?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
" You just seam really down and you didn't even respond at all when I said about you and my sister."

Cloud then realized that he didn't respond at all and he just sat there a minute before he began to explain what happened. After he was done explaining what had happened he looked down until he felt a hand slapping him across the face. He looked up at Serah, who had just slapped him, with a wtf look on his face.

"Cloud, get your head out of your ass already! What are you still doing here when your friends are probably fighting Sephiroth right now?"

"I'm no good to anyone I let the people I care about get hurt or die each time so what good am I?"

"That's where your wrong Cloud you didn't just let them die think about it what would have happened if when you and your friends fought Sephiroth the first time you acted like you are now? Everyone would be dead and Sephiroth would have destroyed the planet! And if you actually do care about your friends about my sister go help them they need you Cloud. Besides you're not alone we are all with you, Clouds were friends right?"

That last phrase made Cloud think back… think back to that time when him and Zack were in thr truck and Zack had told him those same words. Cloud smiled and told her.

"Get on I have somewhere I haft to be"

"ALLRIGHT CLOUD! LETS GO KICK SEPHIROTH'S ASS!"

Serah then literally jumped on the bike. Cloud sighed as he said.

"But first… I haft to go get something… Hey you know Serah, there's one thing I realized you and your sister have in common."

"What's that?"

"You both smack really hard."

And with that Cloud began to drive away with Serah on the back of his bike.

BACK AT THE NORTH CAVE

Lightning was now finally reaching the top of the mountain; she was just about to reach a large flat cliff sticking out of the side of the mountain just before the top. She coughed twice while starting to regret the fact of coming here without a coat for right now she was freezing. She finally reach the cliff jolting out of the side of the mountain and she looked up to realize that there stood Kadaj and his gang. Kadaj took a few steps forward and began saying.

"So you're the famous Lightning that we have heard so much about. I must admit you really did make excellent time on getting here. Are you just that eager to die?"

"Shut the hell up! Where's Sephiroth!?" Lightning yelled.

"My, my there's no need to shout for Sephiroth, the calamity himself, is just at the top of this mountain, but don't worry about him for the one who will kill you will be me."

Lightning instantly picked up her blade and aimed it towards Kadaj while listing to him continue to talk.

"My , my how do you think you can defeat the three of us all on your own?"

Before Lightning even had time to say anything she heard a familiar voice come from behind her saying.  
"Simple she's not alone!"

Lightning instantly snapped her head around to look behind her where she saw two familiar faces. She sighed and said

"Tifa, Barret what are you two doing here?"

That's when Barret stepped forward and started saying.

"What the hell do you think we are doing here!? We came to help your ass out and you beater pull your head out of your ass if you think you're going to fight these bastards, because trust me I fought them before and they aint to pushovers you got that pink!?"

Lightning scrunched an eyebrow as the first thought that came to her mind was "Did you really just call me pink?" She let out a cold whatever but on the inside she let out a sigh of relief for even she knew that taking on all three of them and Sephiroth was something she probably couldn't do. Lightning then began to take charge as she said.

"Barret, you take the one on the left being he seems to be a gun user like you and Tifa, you take the one on the right he seems to use his fist like you, and finally I'll take on Kadaj."

Barret and Tifa both shook their head showing that they agreed. Each one of them then bolted towards their targeted enemy. Lightning and Kadaj meet in a quick sword clash as they then pushed each other back. They continued to go back and forth with their swords again and again continuously ending in a draw. Tifa was the first one to throw a punch in her fight and unfortunately her entire fist was caught by the man as he then began to form a grin on his face. Tifa almost instantly whipped that grin off his face as she jump up and slid her foot across his face. The kick to the head coused him to let go of his grip on the woman which allowed tifa to begin a combo of punches on the man and with the last one caused him to be sent flying a few feet away. Tifa then pulled a few locks of hair out of her face as the man got up and began to say "My, my you sure haven't lost your touch since the last time we fought at that church, but if just in case you don't remember when we I won by a long shot and the results will be the same as last time." Tifa grunted as she responded by saying. "Your right you did win last time and you were able to take marlene and that made me relised that I also wanted to get stronger for I have a few things I need to protect as both a mother and a friend. So I trained and came up with this move." And with that she began to charge forward with her left fist drawn back and just before her fist connected The man moved and was able to dodge but just barely. Her fist continued to travel forward until she hit a bolder and when she did !BOOM! The bolder was completely obliterated.

"That's a good attack you have there if that was to hit me I would be out. That punch thing is really strong and would make for a good instant win, but it slows you down considerably. So what do you call that attack?"

"I call it mastery of the two layers. You see when you punch something your force collides with its force and however much more force you have than it is how much the object is damaged, but with mastery of the two layers you punch first with your knuckles and then change the punch into your fist after your knuckles connect. By doing this you destroy the objects force without losing your force. But to do this you haft to change from punching from your knuckles to your fist almost instantaneity you haft to do it in 1/1000 of second."

The man grinned as they both then went back to fighting.

MEANWHILE

Kadaj and Lightning both were exchanging blows with their swords at incredible speeds, each blow ended in a draw. They were currently standing a few yards away from each other as they panted heavily while trying to catch their breath before they went back at it. They dashed forward with Lightning using an overhead swing and Kadaj brought up his sword to block their swords clashed and Kadaj shoved lighting swords up and to the side. Lightning used this opportunity to go with the movement and spin around while delivering a powerful hook kick to Kadaj's head. The kick caused Kadaj to lose his balance for a moment. Lightning capitalized on this opportunity and charged again with an overhead strike aimed towards his left shoulder. Kadaj recovered, however before he was hit and managed to swing his sword as well. The result was kadaj getting a minor wound to the shoulder and Lightning one to the lower right of her stomach. Lightning, still not wanting to let up on her relentless assault, once again charged in attempt to stab Kadaj in the chest, Kadaj looked up and saw this coming so he lifted his sword up and caught her blade in-between the two of his. Kadaj then used this moment and twisted his sword upwards and to the side really hard and fast causing Lightning's sword to go flying. The first thought threw Lightnings mind was "Aww shit." She saw kadaj's blade coming towards her in an attempt to stab her through the chest so she did the best she could in order to dodge his blade. The end result was that Kadaj had pierced through her left shoulder. She was started to get real tired and slowly but continuously flowed out of her two wounds, she realized that if she wanted to have any energy at all for when she fought Sephiroth she would haft to end this and fast. She watched as Kadaj began to slowly walk towards her and that's when she decided that she would end this hear and now. She turned around and started running away from him until she reached the edge and she jumped off! Kadaj snickered as he said.

"I thought you wanted to die!? But come on running away like this is nothing like what I heared you would be like!"

He now looked of the edge to see that Lightning was standing on a rock quite a ways down. He grinned as he jumped down towards her with his sword high above his head as he began to say.

"You're dead now! You have no sword and two wounds it's over!"

He looked down to see that lightning had raised her arm up to him and clenched her fist as she yelled

"GRAVITY"

Instantly Kadaj felt much heavier and was falling much faster and couldn't move. He closed his eyes as he braced himself for impact. !SMASH! Kadaj opened his eyes and looked at Lightning and said.

"You used Gravity magic to make me fall like that but how you have no materia on you?"

"Simple some people with enough practice they can learn to use some magic without materia. Materia is just a short cut for losers."

"I see by using that you did manage to hurt me with the fall but not enough to kill me and as long as you use gravity magic you can't move either and without a sword you can't kill me so all you did was delay the unavoidable."

"You're wrong Kadaj I plan to end this with my limit break and un like most sword users I don't need my sword to use my ultimate attack. By the way kadaj one of the reasons that I decided to call myself Lightning was because of my ability to control Lightning and this is the ultimate electric attack."

Lightning then raised her arm to the sky as Lightning clouds started to form over her head. Then out of the middle of nowhere a lightning bolt came down behind her and took for of a large electric lion. "I call it Kirin. Now die with the thunder clap!" Lightning then flexed her wrist downwards and instantly Kadaj was hit by the thunder clap. The attack caused a huge cloud of smoke to appear and when it finally settled a large crater was left with kadaj lying in the middle of it. He weakly tilted his head over to where he was looking at her and said his last words.

"I see you weren't running away but luring me away from your friends for that way they didn't get hurt by the explosion. You're strong but your nothing compared to mothers chosen one, Sephiroth. I'm sorry mother but I failed again please forgive me."

With that Kadaj closed his eyes and his body returned to the life stream. Lightning was panting heavily as she looked around and saw that the other two were still battling so she took this time to head for the opponent that she had been waiting to fight.

MEANWHILE

Tifa was in the middle of battling hard with her opponent who continued to come at her with attack after attack. She managed to guard one of his attacks and push him back aways. They were both panting heavy as Tifa looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that Lightning was heading towards Sephiroth.

"DAMN! I need to end this quick." Tifa said to herself. She decided that she would also end this here and now so she dashed forward and jumped with her fist above her head with her target being her enemy's head. The man reached up to guard her punch and that's when Tifa had him. Tifa leaned back and started a back flip and used dolphin kick to hit the man into the air. She then jumped up and grabbed him by the chest and started throwing a large assault of punches on him and then used her hold on him to jump a little higher to where she was above him and then gave him her strongest kick to the gut. Her kick sent him flying to the ground in great pain, he then opened his eyes just in time to see Tifa about to land on top of him as she yelled

"MASTERY OF THE TWO LAYERS!" !SMASH! Tifa had just hit him with the strongest attack she could which shoved him into the ground a few feet . Tifa jumped back and began to pant heavier but let out a sigh of relief as she watch as the man returned to the life stream. She turned around to see Barret running towards her so she smiled. Before she knew it her eyes began to sag and her feet gave out as she fell unconscious do to exhaustion.

MEANWHILE

Lightning finally reached the top and look to see the one she had been chasing this whole time, Sephiroth.

"I see you finally made it, Lightning. Is it time for use to once again cross swords?"

"Your damn right it is!"

Lightning then launched head first into the battle and once again started to swing her sword wildly, Sephiroth easily dodged off to the side. Lightning then spun and attacked by using blitz, this caused Sephiroth to jump in order to avoid her attack and once he had Liightning was right to attack him. Sephiroth raised his sword over his head and reinforced it by putting up his other hand and again blocked her attack. As their swords clashed Sephiroth smirked at her and said.

"Interesting I can see already that you are worthy of your title of first class, but are you really worthy to be called the strongest first?"

Sephiroth then effortlessly flung her away, Lightning's head was jerked back by this sudden movement and when she looked down Sephiroth was already beside her. He moved so fast it was almost like he had teleported. She raised her sword in effort to block, but when his sword meet her's she was sent flying backwards into the ground. Sephiroth gracefully landed as he looked at her as she slowly got up. Right now Lightning was thinking "Damn is they guy even taking me for real? I can't tell with that blank expression on his face." She was trying to think about what to do and she was now coming to the conclusion that she shouldn't have tried to fight him by herself right after fighting Kadaj. Her shoulder was still bleeding and she had lost a lot of energy so there was no way she could use Kirin again. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was not going down without a fight. She again charged Sephiroth while swinging from the left but before she even saw his sword move she felt sharp intense pain flowed through out her entire right arm causing her to drop her sword. She looked as she saw that Sephiroth had pierced completely through her right shoulder. She grunted as she was flung into the air. She looked to see that Sephiroth was floating above her, as he then began to cut her over and over all over her body by using some weird attack called scenintile. She landed on the ground only to be kicked in the side hard enough for her to roll over. She coughed up blood as she looked at herself and saw all the cuts she had all over body and how much she was bleeding. Her attention was then drawn to Sephiroth as he said.

"Impressive, I'm surprised that you are still alive. I admit that you are strong especially if you managed to beat Kadaj and are still alive even now. I'm not surprised that you are the strongest soldier right now for you are probably as strong as Angeal, but you are nothing compared to what Zack was let alone myself. It appears that Cloud is still the only one in the word who can defeat me." Sephiroth said this as he turned around and began to brush himself off. Right now Lightning's blood was beginning to boil at hearing Sephiroth's last words. She once again slowly stood up and yelled "YOU BASTARD DIE!" She began running towards him and attempted to try and punch him in the face, but her efforts were futile. Sephiroth turned around and once again stabbed her but this time through the lower left of her stomach and he began to say.

"Foolish girl I had planned to wait and kill you once Cloud had arrived for that way I could watch his face once again as he watch the light leave the eyes of the one he loved knowing that I had killed her in front of him."

Lightning gasped and said "The one… he loves?"

"Yes even I can see that. NOW DIE!"

Lightning was then launched into the air as she closed her eyes. She was really hating herself right now she wanted to move and to continue to fight but the truth was she couldn't even move a finger if she wanted to. This really was the end… !CLING! she then felt a warm arm embrace her and catch her as she heard two swords clash. She opened her eyes to see that Cloud had caught her with one arm and had his sword over his shoulder and had blocked Sephiroth's blade. Cloud then looked at Sephiroth and said.

"Your wrong Sephiroth the only one who will die here today is you."

Cloud then shoved Sephiroth back right before they both landed on the ground graciously.  
"Cloud, it's been awhile tell me how have you been?"

Sephiroth's question was completely ignored by Cloud who was focused on Lightning. He put his hand to her face and moved a few loose pieces of hair out of her face and asked if she was alright. She smilled meekly and said "About time you got your ass here." Cloud snickered and said. "Sorry I had something I had to go get." Lightning looked down and saw that Cloud was no longer carrying his sword that could be multiple at the same time but the one that was passed down to him by Zack, the buster sword.

"Cloud, what about Barret and Tifa?"

"They are right behind us."  
Lightning turned to see that Barret and Tifa where standing there with a smile on their face. Cloud then reached down and kissed Lightning's forhead and then turned and looked at his two friends and asked. "Can you two give Lightning first aid and cast some restore materia on her? I have something I haft to do." Tifa and Barret nodded as Cloud gently put her down and began to walk over sephiroth. They stood there glaring at each other for a few moments until Cloud said "Sephiroth, I can't let you live on after everything that you have done!"

"Then come face me Cloud once again, and see if you can stop me."  
Sephiroth then raised his hand and somehow caused the Clouds to turn gray and dark and that was the signal for the two to begin. Sephiroth dashed forward at an incredibly fast speed and Cloud jumped up and backwards and launch meteorrain, doing so caused Cloud to be shot backwards. He looked down to where he had launched the attack and saw that the meteors had just landed causing a huge cloud of dust to rise. Sephiroth then flew out of the cloud and charged Cloud. Sephiroth and Cloud both swung their swords and when they clashed a huge explosion accord. Lightning sat there and watched as Cloud and Sephiroth continued to exchange blows back and forth to each other while jumping all across the mountain. Her attention was then turned to large crater left by Clouds attack and her mouth dropped slightly. She then turned back and watched as Cloud and Sephiroth both landed hits on each other at the same time. The blow from the other person's attack sent each of them flying towards opposite sides of the mountain. The force of their impact coused them to go slightly into the side of the mountain. They both instantly recovered and went back at it. Lightning stood there with her mouth open and said. "How… How are they so strong. The two of them just how are they even mortal? If Cloud was really this strong why…why wouldn't he use that strength he could work for shinra making huge amounts of gill. Why dosnt he?" Tifa put her hand on Lightning's shoulder and said. "You see there's something different about Cloud. You see how he and Sephiroth are about the same strength? Well there's a huge difference on how they get that strength. Sephiroth get's his from rage and hate while seeking revenge, but Cloud he gets his from his friends. He fights trying to protect everyone. Right now he's fighting to protect the world, his friends, and most of all he's trying to protect you. So I guess basically he wants to fight only to help people now I guess." Lightning looked at Tifa with a blank stare for a moment as she heard a loud crash coming from behind her. She instantly turned her head and saw that Cloud was smashed into the side of the mountain. He closed his eyes for a quick second as he tried his best push the pain out of his body, but that's when more pain was flowded threw out his entire body. He opened his eyes to see that Sephiroth had stabbed him completely threw the shoulder. Sephiroth then grinned evilly as he stated.

"My, My havnt we been in this situation before Cloud? Only this time it will end differently."

Sephiroth then slingshot Cloud into the air high above the mountain. Sephiroth quickly fallowed and began to relentlessly attack Cloud. Cloud had managed to block some of the attacks but most succeeded in hitting him. Cloud now fell to the ground and crashed hard, he laid there in pain as blood leaked out from several new holes in his body. He looked up at that's when he saw what would certainly be unavoidable death…. Super Nova Sephiroth's ultimate attack. Sephiroth was about to lounch his ultimate attack and right now there was only one thing for Cloud to do…. He would haft to finish it with his ultimate first…. He has to finish it here and now with ominislash. Cloud swung his huge sword over his head and then down to the ground beside him as it began to glow a mystical blue like color. Lightning was watching intently until her gaze was taken away from the fight when she heard Tifa gasp and cover her mouth with her hand. "What is it?" Lightning asked.

"It's time… they have decided that they are going to end this battle. They are both preparing their ultimate attack and whoever win's will win the fight."

Lightning gasped as she instantly looked back. Sephiroth again grinned as he said.

"Cloud, I think that it's about time that you die!"

Sephiroth then launched his super nova and now it was Cloud's turn to grin as he said.

"That's where you're wrong Sephiroth. I can't die yet for two reasons"

Cloud then jumped into the air and faced the super nova head on. The energy that he had created around himself was the only thing keeping him alive right now but damn was it hot. The flames around him were so hot that they began to burn his skin in places and it hurt like hell. This was worse than that time when he went through the behemouth's blast, much worse.

Cloud had started to slow down and just when everything seemed lost… Boom! Cloud had exploded from the blast and launched himself at Sephiroth as he said.

"Reason number one! I'm a living legacy and living legacies don't die! And reason number two is because I have people counting on me to protect them!"

Cloud and Sephiroth's sword's then clashed and Cloud unleashed his ultimate attack. However there was one problem. He was to slow! Cloud had lost so much energy from going straight threw the super nova that his attack was to slow and Sephiroth had managed to block every single attack! And Cloud couldn't have just gone around the blast because if he did the super nova wouldn't of have been destroyed and it would have hurt Lightning and the others. Cloud now stood on the ground looking up at Sephiroth who was flying above him. He closed his eyes and took in another deep breath and again prepared ominislash. Lightning's attention was again turned to Tifa as she began calling out for Cloud to stop. "Why in the hell do you want him to stop? If he does that attack again he will win?" Lightning asked.

Tifa began to cry as she said.

"Because the ominislash is very powerful but it takes a huge amount of energy and if Cloud does it again with his body the way it is he will surly….. die."

Lightning leaned back and tried to think would cloud really die? Without her even relizeing it her eyes began to water for a quick moment before she dried them and gave herself the comforting thought of "There is no way Cloud will die."

Cloud was now ready to give it his best shot one more time but before he launched ominislash for some unknown reason he launched Meteor rain and before long a few meteors were falling towards them. Cloud then launched ominislash and like before Sephiroth blocked the attack and Cloud had slid by but when he did he landed on a meteor and quickly bounced back. This process was repeated many times and that was when it was reviled that the reason for using meteor rain was that cloud could use the meteors as supports to quickly bounce back, but unfortunately it failed. Cloud was again sent to the ground and Sephiroth looked at him and laughed as he said.

"My, My Cloud, it seems as though I won."

"Not yet Sephiroth!"  
Sephiroth then looked around him and saw that all the meteors were facing him and that's when he figured out the true purpose for calling them. Each time Cloud had landed on one he switched its direction to where it was facing him and that the ominislash was just a front for him not to notice. Sephiroth was in shock and before he knew it he was in the middle of a huge explosion as the meteors collided. Cloud sighed as the smoke had cleared showing that the evil calamity himself was no more, and said.

"I told you Sephiroth I can't die yet I have people counting on me."

Cloud turned around and began walking towards his friends who weren't that far away. About half way there his leg gave out and he began to fall, Lightning quickly noticed this and went out and caught him. He fell down into the crook of her neck as he began to say.

"I'm sorr.."

He was cut off however by a pair of warm lips being pressed up against his own. He reached up and held Lightning in his embrace as they continued to passionately kiss.

ONE WEEK LATER

It has been one week since the showdown with Sephiroth and ever since Cloud and Lightning have been together as a couple. Cloud and Lightning were now in his room alone, it was dark for it was just reaching the early hours of the mourning. They laid there on his bed, they were both extremely tired for they just came back from a party that cid had thrown them as a present for getting beater and defeating Sephiroth. They laid there looking into each other's eyes as a million thoughts were racing through each of their heads. Lightning closed her eyes and let out a deep breath and as she did she was shocked when she felt Clouds lips against her own. She wasn't mad at all though and she quickly began to kiss him back. Cloud's lips then left her own and began to trail down to the crook of her neck, Cloud then began to rub his hand up and down her thigh. He then continued to kiss lower and lower until he got to the collar of her shirt, his hand was slowly moving up her shirt but before he got too far he stopped and looked into her eyes. Lightning knew that this was him asking so she quickly said yes. Within the next few seconds she was completely naked from the waist up. Cloud began to massage her left breast as he took the other one in his mouth. Lightning was beginning to kou under her breath at the pleasure but was quickly agitated when cloud stopped. She looked down at him and saw that he was beginning to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach all the way down to her pants. He quickly un zipped and pulled her pants off which left her in just her panties. He ran his fingers lightly over her sex which caused her to arch her back up high. Cloud let out an amused laugh at her actions. He decided that, that was enough foreplay and took off her panties as well which left her there completely naked on his bed. He lowered his head down to her sex and kissed her thigh as he took two fingers and inserted them into her. The feeling of Cloud pumping his fingers in and out of her made Lightning begin moaning out loud. Cloud then inserted another finger and his tong and began to lick her. Before he knew it Lightning was bouncing her hips up and down and screaming in pleasure (Thankfully no one else was home). She clenched the sheets into her fist as she screamed out "IM ABOUT TO COME!" Instantly she shot open her eyes and glared at Cloud who had instantly stopped everything and therefor made it where she didn't come. Cloud now stood beside the bed stripping his clothes until he was completely naked. Lightning's mouth slightly dropped at the sight of Clouds full size erection. He was at least 9 inches long and 2 ½ wide. He quickly mounted her and inserted himself inside her. Lightning's back quickly raised as she again began to moan in pleasure. They quickly found a pattern and were bucking their hips at the same time. Cloud had his hands on her hips and he had her hands on his shoulders. Suddenly what surprised Cloud was when Lightning flipped them over to where she was one top and in control. They continued for a few minutes before a huge wave of pleasure took over Lightning as she came, the feeling was also enough for Cloud to shoot inside of her at the same time that she came. Lightning instantly collapsed onto Cloud. He just chuckled slightly and said. "So you're almighty powerful with a sword and can stand up to anyone but when facing an orgasm you fall just like a little girl."

"Shut the hell up." Was her only response to him before she quickly fell asleep in his arms.

THE NEXT MORNING

Click, click, click, that was the sound heard throughout the hall way as lightning walked with her armor covering her body. She stopped as she came across a newspaper and looked at the headline; It was an article about her. It was saying how she truly was the strongest soldier ever for she defeated the almighty Sephiroth single handedly. Cloud didn't wasn't the publicity so he told rufus that when he announced that Sephiroth was defeated to tell people that Lightning did it alone. Ordinarily she would have been happy to be called the strongest soldier but this time all she could do was laugh, for there was one soldier who was far stronger than her. Though he never made first class, he waited in the shadows for if Sephiroth or anyone else tried to hurt his friends or take over the world he would stand ready to defeat them and protect everyone. This man truly is the world's strongest soldier. His name is Cloud Wolf Strife, and just think he's only a delivery boy.

THE END

So everyone what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought of it in a pm or review if you would please! And I am so sorry for the long wait until I published this chapter


End file.
